Bryan Andrews's Mythical
Mythical, commonly advertised as Bryan Andrews's Mythical, is a American fantasy action dramedy series created by Bryan Andrews. It is being produced by Mad Hatter Entertainment, Cartoon Network Studios, Williams Street and Flame Owl Productions (being its first project) and aired on on December 7, 2018. It has premeired on Adult Swim by reruns on March 17, 2019. The show is currently on its second season. The show received universal acclaim, being praised for its animation, writing, casting and its dark tone. Andrews later confirmed that it is no longer a Netflix series, as it was moved to Adult Swim for new episodes. However, on August 27, 2019, Andrews announced that the second season will also be the final season, and stating that the second season would have 40 episodes to make up for it. He does mention about a possibility of a made-for-TV movie. Three days later, he confirmed that the movie will indeed happen, but stated. However, considered the fact Mythical is not ending after its second season, it is unknown if the movie is getting cancelled or not. However, on November 5th, 2019, Bryan Andrews later announced that he released a trend saying #ComeBackMythical, stating that Adult Swim will end up giving the series two or three more seasons if the trend proves to be successful. However, the trend proved to be a success, having at least 3,000 posts, enough to extend the series for two new seasons. Despite being a major hit, it has spawned a controversy, related to the show being put on kids streaming services. Synopsis In a post-apocalyptic world, a Sea turtle warrior is chosen to protect his medieval-like town, Angelstorm, from a cold-hearted, cruel hippopotamus. Characters Main *'Zoko' (voiced by Elijah Wood) - an anthromorphic sea turtle who becomes a chosen warrior, being the main protagonist. **'Flare' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - a dragon who is Zoko's pet/best friend, being hired to protect Zoko. He is confirmed to be a Wyvern dragon. Supporting *'Princess Jaiydn Facepaint' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a Face Paint princess who aids Zoko at times. She is the daughter of the deceased King and Queen Facepaint. She wants revenge on End Hippo for ruining her life, killing her parents, and ripping her heart out. **'Zeek '(voiced by TBD) - an anthromorphic walrus who is Jaiydn's guard and only best friend until she met Zoko, Flare and Miko. *'Xuprix '(voiced by Ron Perlman) - a elderly human wizard who choses Zoko as the warrior. He dies in the first season finale, sacrificing his life to save Zoko, being erased from existance, but still remembered. *'Miko Ratters/Archer Rat' (voiced by Dan Green) - an anthromorphic rat who is the blacksmith and the former archer, also training Zoko on using bow and arrows. *'Jong'ju' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a sloth warrior who TBD. **'Sapphire' (voiced by TBD) - a Face Paint who had lost her parents and brothers, now being Jong'ju's supporting best friend. *'Haliee Tear' (voiced by TBD) - a Tear who helps Zoko. *'Mystical Aardvark' (voiced by Scott McCord) - an anthromorphic selfless aardvark who is a trained assassin. *'The Skunk Triplets', consisting of: **'Blane' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - the oldest of the triplets and the only sister. **'Scott' (voiced by TBD) - the mid-aged of the triplets. **'Zane' (voiced by Max Charles) - the youngest of the triplets. *'Mikal' (voiced by Deedee Magno Hall) - a skunk mother to the Skunk Triplets. *'Flappy "Flaps" '(voiced by Billy West) - a blue-eyed flyst who is the comic relief of the series. He is always referred as Flaps, but is credited as Flappy. *originally from the Terror version of Legend *'Alexis Facepaint' (also voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a Face Paint who is traveling warrior, and later revealed to be Jaiydn's long-lost sister. *'Zafiki' (also voiced by Dan Green) - a Velociraptor dinosaurian citizen who is a warrior, protecting his city. He teams up with Zoko and Flare in one episode. *(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) *'Gregory' (vocal effects by TBD) - a baby griffin who got kidnapped by End Hippo, but escaped and Zoko and Flare helped him reunite with his parents **'Griffin Father' (vocal effects by Mark Hamill) - a griffin who is Gregory's father. **'Griffin Mother' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD. *Kappa * Antagonists *'End Hippo' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - an anthromorphic hippopotamus who is cold-hearted, wanting to take over the city and demon, and the main antagonist. He has an ability to turn into a demon. He gets banished in the Season 2 finale by Zoko, but ends up rising back in the Season 4 premiere, teaming up with TBD. *'Alt' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - a TBD who wants everything in his sight dead, and more challenging than End Hippo, whom he teams up in the final season. He is the new main antagonist of Season 3 and Season 4 (with End Hippo). *'Zaii' (voiced by Justin Roliand) - a chameleon who is Zoko's longtime rival. *'Khammo '(also voiced by Greg Baldwin) - a sabre-tooth tiger thief who TBD. *'The Demon Dogs' - pack of devil dogs that are scary, and blood-thirsty monsters that TBD.. They resemble the Devil Dogs from the Spyro series. *'Lynxyra '(voiced by TBD) - a female lynx who TBD. *'Skatato' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - an anthropomorphic bear who is a gold thief and the leader of his clan. He is Jaiydn's nemesis. **TBD **TBD **TBD *'The Armadillo Ninjas', consisting of: **'Silent One' - TBD. He is the only one who does not talk. ** ** ** *'M'njo' (voiced by TBD) - a Hiyai who is the guardian of the temple. *'Jumbo' (voiced by TBD) - a Jersey Devil who haunts a nearby harbor. *'Riley the Tear' (voiced by someone like a cute girl, but badass, Green decides) - a Tear who is the leader of her Tear pack. She, along with her pack, redeems after realizing what End Hippo did to her parents. **'Moira' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. **'Bella' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. **'Amethyst' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. **'Fangy' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a sabre-tooth tiger who is the pet of the Tear pack. *'Dolphins' - mammal ocean creatures. In Mythical, they are deadly, red-eyed, bloody fanged creatures that want everything in their sight dead/ *'The Demonic Bloody Winged Humans' - demonic humans that were cursed by the purple moon, becoming a blood-curdling winged humans that kill anything in their sight. *'Kane' (voiced by TBD) - a mongoose who was transformed into a monsterous mongoose by End Hippo. He ended up redeeming after he was reverted into his normal self. *'Monogonus Nightmare' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a Moblin-esque monster who TBD. *'The Tendors' - pack of carnivorous rats. Episodes Main article: List of episodes Promos Main article: '' /Promos'' Tropes Main article: /Tropes Possible made-for-TV movie Andrews, in addition to announcing that the series would end after the second, confirmed that there are possibilities for a TV film that would truly conclude Zoko's adventures. Three days later, he announced that there would be a made-for-television movie that would end Zoko's adventure, confirming the series' final episode was to be a cliffhanger. However, he stated that the movie won't likely to happen until at least 2023. However, due to the fact that Mythical was confirmed to resume for two more seasons, it is unknown if it would be happening. Spin-off Main article: ''Jong'ju'' Variants *Flame Owl Productions: none *Cartoon Network Studios: **Season 1: A scene from the series premiere of Zoko riding Flare, preforming their battle cry. **Season 2: A scene from the second season opener with Zoko riding on Flare, raising his new sword up while Flare roars. (should this be used for the remainder of the series, or nah?) *Williams Street: none Reception Critical response Mythical received universal critical acclaim by critics and fans alike. The score on Rotten Tomatoes is currently "100%", with the critical consensus reading: (reserved for GreenGrass). On Metacritic, the score is 98 to 100, indicating "universal acclaim". (one of the reviewers calling it a spiritual successor to Velocity) (Some reviewers liking Mythical better than Velocity) This, along with Primal, ended up earning a rare A+ on TBD. Ratings Awards Controversy Mythical in Kids' Streaming Services On December 16th, 2019, the show, despite the fact it was for adults, started showing on children's streaming apps (like Toon Goggles, YouTube Kids, etc.), spawning a major controversy. Three parents ended up suing the companies that owned the streaming services for showing an adult cartoon in a kids' show. Bryan Andrews, the creator of the series, reacted unimpressed, saying "Seriously? Out of ALL shows on Adult Swim, it HAD to be Mythical! Just because it has anthropomorphic animals in it, does NOT make it a kid friendly project! I don't see BoJack Horseman, Family Guy, Sajoedri, USA or The Molly Show in there, even though they all have anthropomorphic animals! Is there something my show had that they don't that they had to put them in a kids' streaming app?". Three days after the controversy, the people who placed Mythical in services got fired, and were removed from the apps, settling and ending the controversy. However, as of January 2020, along with other adult animated shows, videos of Mythical have been seen by YouTubers being marketed for kids. Home media The complete first season will be released on December 3rd, 2019 on DVD and Blu-Ray. Gallery Zoko (Mythical).png|Zoko Miko Ratters.png|Miko Ratters. Princess Jaiydn Facepaint.png|Princess Jaiydn Facepaint (her eyepupils are fully blue in the show actually) Flappy "Flaps".png|Flappy "Flaps" End Hippo.png|End Hippo. (normal form) End Hippo (demon form).png|End Hippo. (demon form) Trivia *This is Bryan Andrews' second series to be made for Cartoon Network rather than Nickelodeon, after Sym-Bionic Titan. **Technically, Cartoon Network (and Adult Swim) owns the rights to the series. *Many people of the series consider this an adult-oriented, R-rated action packed version of Arthur (despite having humans and Face Paints) combined with Samurai Jack. *This is the first Cartoon Network Studios cartoon to be originally made for a streaming service, as well as the first series made by that company to be made outside of Cartoon Network and Adult Swim, soon to be followed by HBO Max's Close Enough. **This is also William Street's first cartoon to be made for a streaming service, as well as the first one to be air outside of Adult Swim. However, it later moved to Adult Swim for new episodes. **It was also CN Studios' first project to be specifically made for Adult Swim, soon to be followed by Primal. *This is Bryan Andrews's second series to be made outside of/not made for Nickelodeon, after Sym-Bionic Titan. *Although this series is darker and serious, it, at times, has some pretty light and funny moments. *Skatato is similar and inspired by The Scotsman from Samurai Jack. *Miko is jokingly compared to Mr. Ratburn from Arthur, which caused a minor controversy and to spawn a meme. **One of the showrunners confirmed on his Twitter account that Mr. Ratburn and Miko are NOT the same person. *In Adult Swim airings of the series, it is rated TV-14-V for most episodes, but some of the episodes are rated TV-PG-V, one episode so far being TV-14-LV, and two episodes currently has a TV-MA-V episode. *Similar to Samurai Jack, every episode has a roman numeral numbers on the title of episodes. *Since Season 2 premeired, the Netflix airings of the show was changed to lack the Netflix logos, even on Season 1. *Genndy Tartakovsky and Rob Renzetti is one of the storyboard artists and writers of the series. *Similar to Gatopardos the Cheetah, this series features anthromorphic animal characters. **Unlike that series, the anthromorphic animals will be wearing clothes while there will be some non-anthromorphic animals similar to Arthur. *Andrews announced that there will be tons of easter eggs from both Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer and Gatopardos the Cheetah. Examples include: **One of the citizens marks a resemblance to Gatopardos. **One of the swords in the hall when Xuprix is giving Zoko his sword is actually Velocity's sword, The Dark Human Extinction. **A Dinosaurian citizen marks a resemblance to Velocity. **Zoko mentions the Dark Humans in Episode TBD **(easter egg reserved for GreenGrass) *In addition, there is also other WB and CN-related easter eggs, including: **In Episode III, Flaps is referred as Flappy McFinger, a character from the Collin the Speedy Boy series. **In Episode VI, a Loch Ness Monster citizen resembles Nessie from The Cryptids **A mountain lion citizen resembles Peppy Lion from Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat **One of the cave paintings in the first episode resembles Claire from Eric and Claire. **In Episode XIII, it shows a book with supernatural creatures. As Zoko goes through it, he notices pictures of characters from various CN shows. For example: ***Red Guy from Cow and Chicken ***The Lich from Adventure Time ***Aku from Samurai Jack ***Grim Reaper and Fred Fredburger from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ***Him from The Powerpuff Girls ***King Ramses, Spirit of the Harvest Moon, and Queen of the Black Puddle from Courage the Cowardly Dog ***Elizabeth and the Musical Monster from Eric and Claire ***Finally, the Black-Eyed Kids and the Jack-O-Lantern Man from The Cryptids. **XXIII, Primal easter egg, reserved for GreenGrass *The animation is being provided by Studio La Cachette. Additionally, similar to Gatopardos, there will be thick black lines for the style. *The series will be removed from Netflix in February 2020 and its streaming rights will move to HBO Max in May 2020. **It was later announced on Februrary 15th, 2020 that Mythical would be moving to HBO Max for its third season. It is unknown if it will be removed from Adult Swim or not. It is also unknown if all episodes are going to be released all on the same day or will be released weekly. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:TV-14 Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Flashditional animated Category:Flame Owl Productions Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Netflix Category:Adult animation Category:2019 Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Studio La Cachette Category:TV-14-V Category:TV-14-LV Category:TV-MA-V Category:TV-PG-V